You Do The Math
by Momoko Harukaze
Summary: Oneshot. Some Akari/Luke. Bo is curious, so he conducts an experiment. Luke plus caffeine equals what? I'll let you do the math.


**Ok, so I was just playing my Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility game, and I was married to Luke and pregnant. By the way, the baby was born. I named her Bell, and she is ADORABLE!**

**Oh, back to the point. So a fleeting thought came to mind. What would hyper, insane Luke be like with caffeinated coffee?**

**I'll let you do the math.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Morning!" Luke hopped down the stairs. Bo looked over at the water bottle filled with a certain pick-me-up that he was using for his 'experiment'.

Showtime.

"Good morning Luke." Bo said. "Hey, were you flirting--or at least trying to--with Akari yesterday? Seemed like somebody's got the hots…" Luke blushed fervently.

"Shut up. I'm going to get started on work." He speed walked to the counter, picked up the bottle filled with vitamin water that Bo made every day (Not today), and then shot out the door. Bo grinned.

This was going to be good.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Luke chopped the large tree until he was getting a little tired, at which point he drank from the bottle filled with Bo's experiment, and drew back sharply from the tang of caffeine. Of course, he had never tasted caffeine before, as Dale had never let him. He turned to Bo, who was chopping a smaller tree nearby.

"Bo, is this a different vitamin water than usual? Tastes kind of funny." He called. Bo smiled to himself. So he _had _drunken it.

"Oh, yeah. I experimented with different ingredients today." Hey, it wasn't _total_ lying. He had borrowed cocoa seeds from Akari who fortunately had no idea what he was up to. (A/N: Is coffee made from cocoa? Or cacao? I don't really know, so just substitute cocoa if I'm wrong.)

"Oh. Ok! It tastes good." Luke kept drinking.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"HEY BO I FEEL GREAT THIS VITAMIN WATER IS REALLY GOOD I'M GOING TO WORK A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL COULD YOU REFILL THIS" Luke was hopping up and down so quickly that he looked like a blur. Bo grinned.

"Sure." He went back inside. He headed over to the kitchen. He was in the middle of refilling Luke's bottle with the small pot of coffee when-

"Bo…" Bo froze and turned around slowly to see Dale, who looked like he was surrounded by angry fire.

"Luke seems to be even more hyper than usual today." He said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No." Bo answered far too quickly and nervously to sound convincing. Dale raised an eyebrow.

"Say, what's that behind your back, Bo?"

"Nothing."

"Give it."

Bo reluctantly handed the half-full bottle to Dale. Dale's eyes widened. He looked up at Bo, now looking madder than ever.

"You didn't."

Bo grinned sheepishly.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Akari walked down the path to Dale's Carpentry. She had been thinking about asking Bo why he had wanted those cocoa plants. She walked into the small woods where Luke and Bo usually worked.

She saw Luke who was chopping a tree with more vigor than usual.

'_Oh, Goddess, of all the people I have to meet, why Luke?!' _Akari beat herself mentally. Sure, she had been crushing on Luke big-time for awhile, but the stubborn side of her refused to let her pursue him. She wasn't about to betray her dignity.

Akari walked up slowly to Luke.

"Luke… Hi… Um… Is Bo here?" She muttered. Luke whirled around to see her. He darted over to Akari.

"OH AKARI I JUST HAD THIS NEW VITAMIN WATER BO MADE AND IT'S GREAT I FEEL GREAT"

It didn't take Akari long to put two and two together. Cocoa beans? New drink? LUKE?! Goddess, Bo was so going to get it if Dale didn't get to him first. If someone didn't restrain caffeine Luke, he was going to do something crazy like-

Luke kissed Akari on the lips.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Anyways, I'm going to get rid of this, see if you can calm Luke down." Dale ordered, still seething with anger. Bo bowed his head.

"Yes, Dale…" He darted out the door and ran towards the forest.

"Luke! Luke?!" Bo called out for Luke and headed over to where Luke had previously been to see-

Oh.

My.

_Goddess._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry for how short it was, this was made on an impulse. This was written for pure humor, so I'll stop it here and let your imaginations weave an ending. But if you want me to write an epilogue…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
